Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170128014749
"Oh, I remember you two women. You're one of the magical royals of Arendelle, aren't you? You're Anna's two sisters, aren't you? If I recall correctly, your names are Breha and Elsa, right?" "Right." "Oh wow, let us look at you darlings! My, my, my, aren't you stunning?!" She complimented. She reminded Elsa and Breha of their favorers, who really like to compliment on not only just their fashion sense but also their hot, beauties, loveliness and prettiness. But to be polite, they just gave the woman a smile. "Well, that's Princess Breha of Arendelle to you, lady." "And that's Queen Elsa to you, lady." "The guard just told me and said that you two wanted to see your sister, Anna is that it? I happened to be taking care of Anna. She's a tough girl, isn't she? Come on, I'll show you two to her room. She's quite dangerous though." "Hey! About that! Nobody could stand the fact that our magic powers were dangerous at all, especially my powers. They had to go and complain about how it sucks that magic just had to be hard to control including our magic powers. Complaints never solve anything nor do anything better at all." Elsa said. "And yet they said the one who should've had dangerous magic should've been our sister, Anna, neither me nor my sister, Elsa at all! They also said the one who should've ran away from Arendelle should've been Anna, neither nor Elsa at all" Breha said. "People don't like Anna at all, do they?" Elsa and Breha said in unison. "No." "But they like the both of you the best much better than Anna, don't they?" "Not only because of our magic powers." Elsa said. "But also because of our personal, emotional sensitivities too!" Breha added. "None of them ever even find neither of us to be neither obnoxious nor insufferable nor a royal pain in the neck at all." Elsa said. "Nobody ever even thinks neither my sister, Elsa nor I started the fight at her own coronation day at all either." Breha said. "If nobody thinks neither of you started the fight but who started the fight." Elsa and Breha sighed as neither of them have any hearts to betray their sister, Anna at all. "They openly refused to invite Anna to any other parties, festivals and anywhere else Breha and I are invited to at all because they didn't want Anna to ruin anything for me nor Breha ever since found out that it was Anna who started the argument at my coronation day in front of Breha because I didn't bless her engagement to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles when she and Hans asked for my blessing and I made her mad. I banished myself from Arendelle and froze Arendelle. They went to apologize to my sister, Breha and I for what my sister did to me at my coronation day but none of them have any hearts to blame me for the eternal winter at all because none of them could stand to see me nor Breha suffering at all. They feel much sorry for the both of us more than Anna. They openly expressed about none of them can stand Anna because they found her to be most insufferable, most obnoxious royal pain that's ever existed, the one who ruined my coronation day shouldn't be invited to my coronation day at all. Everything they always do is to constantly show favoritism towards Breha and I over Anna nonstop to no end at all.'' None of them could even stand the fact that Anna's our sister at all either. All we ever got is all the special treatment. Not that we deserve it but favoritism isn't really that fair at all. It's not fair that Anna was isolated like Breha and I without being told why at all. It's not fair that Anna had to put up with favoritism towards Breha and I over Anna either.''" "I'm sorry to hear that." "I appreciate your apology but you don't have to apologize. I should've been still there for her. I still never should've shut her out. I regretted that kind of poor protection." Elsa said as she still felt nothing but guilty for shutting Anna out. "We need to be more honest with Anna and less dishonest with Anna, especially me because I regretted my dishonesty with Anna after she asked me why I also wore gloves too. Anna's mad at us for keeping the truth from her. Anybody who has the power to return all of Anna's memories of our magic powers turned Anna against us for that." Breha said. "Let me guess, you two alongside your parents were trying your best to protect Anna from danger and harm including your powers, am I correct?" "Yes but I still should've been straight with her from the very beginning." Breha answered. "I still should've been there for her." Elsa said. "Neither of you did anything nor nothing on purpose to deserve to be isolated from the outside world at all." "No nobody ever even thinks neither of us did anything nor nothing on purpose to deserve to be isolated from the outside world at all but I was the one who hit Anna with my ice, snow magic because I couldn't save Anna but I still should've watched where I'm aiming but Anna was only five. Then they said the one who should've been isolated should've been Anna, neither me nor Breha at all." Elsa said. "Elsa, Breha, did you two have to be isolated in Arendelle when neither of you did anything nor nothing on purpose to deserve to be that?" "We had to stay in Arendelle because it's the only way to protect us from anybody who rather fears magic." "Anna still could've gone outside and make any other friends on her own." "She didn't want to give up on me nor Breha at all." Elsa said. "Neither of us deserve to be her sisters at all." Breha said. "Now neither of you girls really mean that, do you?" "Sure we do." Elsa said. "Of course neither of you do. You three are still sisters no matter what they think or say about her. Who told you girls that?" "Anybody who returns all of Anna's memories of our magic powers to her said that after they turned her against us to show us who was there for her and neither of us were always all the time at all told us that. That's who." Breha said. "Anna hates us now." Elsa said. "She doesn't hate you, does she?" "Anna already told us how she really feel about us." Breha said. "Anna can't stand any kinds of protections at all, can she?" "No." Elsa said. "We all have to have safe protections. I already told Anna that but she still can't stand that kind of fact at all." "Really? You did?" Elsa gasped as she said in shock. "Yes!" Breha also gasped as she said in shock too. "No!" "Yup and I'm sorry if you two find it rather hard to believe that." "Don't worry about it." Breha said. "Man, never in my whole entire life anybody would tell that to Anna themselves." Elsa smiled.